En esos días que no había nada que hacer
by Chikyujin
Summary: Vegeta agobiado por la vida pacífica de humano, se identifica con alguien que tal vez sepa lo que él está pasando ... Piccoro.  Está inspirado en algunos capítulos de la serie y respetándolos por supuesto


Hola, este es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste.

Gokú había muerto desde hacía ya siete meses, todo en la tierra parecía tranquilidad, la vida d elos guerreros Z parecía como la de los demás habitantes de la tierra, excepto para una persona, un sayajin que sentía la descepción más grande del universo al estar en un paneta que nunca pensó empezar a querer.

Vegeta estaba sentado al filo de su cama, recordando lo que se había dicho al término de la batalla de Cell, "no volveré a pelear" cómo era posible que un guerrero, un principe que estaba acostumbrado a pelear, que era su vida el hacerlo, renunciara a todo eso, por que su némesis ya no estaba, se había marchado el muy imbécil, por que pensaba que él atraía a los malos, sin darle importancia a lo que él le había dicho la primera vez que pelearon, cuando Krilin estaba apunto de matarlo:

Flashback

Goku- " Espera por favor ... discúlpame pero por loque más quieras déjalo ir (..) cúmpleme ese capricho por favor, déjame volver a pelear con él"

Krilin- Está bien, como quieras, tú tienes derecho a ser una persona caprichosa sólo por haber salvado a la tierra, pero escúchame Gokú, la próxima vez debes deretorlo con tu poder más sorprendente haz entendido.

Goku- sí claro

Vegeta- algún día me las pagarán sabandijas! Y esta vez no ocurrirá ningún milagro... serán eliminados junto con su planeta, así que disfruten su vida mientras puedan.

La nave de Vegeta se cierra y se va

Fin del Flash

Vegeta: maldito como pudo morirse así

La frustación que sentía Vegeta en esos meses era demasiada, era algo que no lo dejaba vivir en paz, claro como si él quisiera vivir en paz, si era un saiyajin.

_Como es posible q me pase esto ahora, yo, el gran príncipe de los guerreros más poderosos, esté con su familia, con una humana y con un bebé que no deja de llorar, ¡rayos!_

Bulma: ¡VEGETA!... ¡ya está el desayuno!

Si, a pesar de que Vegeta se daba cuenta de que ya no era el mismo que llegó a la tierra, lo aceptaba, que hacer si estar a lado de la mujer que lo volvía loco cada noche, estar cerca del niño que a pesar que lloraba todas las noches, sabía que en el futuro iba a volverse un guerrero asombroso, que hacer sino quedarse en ese planeta que cada día que se despertaba escuchaba toda esa vida corriendo por su superficie, se estaba adptando sin saber que le estaba tomando gran cariño a la Tierra.

Vegeta bajó a desayunar, vio a su mujer con un lindo short blanco muy justo y una blusa rosa, ella lo trataba bien a pesar que él siempre demostraba desprecio y la esquivaba, pero muy en el fondo así era como demostraba su amor hacia ella.

B:Veo que ya te haz levantado, dime, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?, supongo que nada importante, pero aún así te lo diré, ¿quiéres ir conmigo a casa de Milk? Me invitó a comer, ya sabes ahora que está sóla, extraña la compañía, sólo tiene a us lado a Gohan, y me ha dicho que está muy sencible, así que, qué piensas, ¿quiéres acompañarme?

Vegeta se le quedó viendo, pero que hacer sino más que aceptar, al fin y al cabo así vería al chiquillo ese que lo humilló, y tal vez podía pelear con él.

V: está bien, iremos a ver a la mujer de Kakarotto.

B: ¡mmm, me haces tan feliz! - y Bulma besó al príncipe en la boca, cosa que a él no le desagradó en absoluto.

-bueno me arreglaré para partir en una hora ¿de acuerdo? Mmm creo que ya es hhora de darle de comer a Trunks- y Bulma subió al cuarto de bebé de casi un año de nacido.

Pasaron los minutos y partieron a las montañas, Vegeta como siempre, cayado, esperando a que llegaran al condenado lugar.

Tres horas después llegaron, Vegeta algo harto ( y eso que todavía no escuchaba a Milk) pero al fin bajó de la nave, al igual que Bulma y Trunks.

-¡Holaaa! ¡Milk ya llegué!

Saliendo de la casa, una mujer con el vientre abultado saludaba- ¡Hola Bulma!

Bulma: ¡Por Camisama! ¡Estás embarazada! 0.0

Milk: sí, tengo ya casi 8 meses, me dí cuenta hasta que Gokú murió, y ya no se lo pude decir- dijo esto último con un tono melancólico.

: ¡Ja! ¡Ahora va a tener otro hijo, quien lo diría!

Milk: hola Vegeta, veo que veniste, me da gusto.

Vegeta: Mhump

Milk: Ven Bulma, déjame cargar al pequeño Trunks, veo que se a puesto muy grando desde que lo vi la última vez, deja que lo vea Gohan y se pondrá muy feliz.

Bulma: sí, lo creo. Y por cierto ¿dónde está?

Mk: Está con Píccoro, creo que están entrenando, o algo así, la verdad es que desde que Gokú murió, para combatir su tristeza, Gohan va a pelear con Piccoro en las montañas.

Bl: En voz muy baja- conosco a alguien que le pasa lo mismo- y volteó a ver a Vegeta discretamente.

Vegeta por su parte escuchó todo, y se volteó como de costumbre haciendo caso omiso a lo que decían esas mujeres.

Minutos después de que entraron a la casa, se escuchó como alguien llegaba y entraba por la ventada de una de las habitaciones de atrás.

Gohan: ¡Hola, mamaaá!, ¡Bulmaaa! ¡estás aquí! Y con ¡Trunks! ¡Hola bebé!

Está fue la expresión de Gohan al ver a Bulma y su hijo, pues como ya se acercaba un nuevo mienbro de la familia, estaba muy emocionado- Vegeta- dijo con un tono serio, pero más que nada de respeto hacia el guerrero.

Vegeta sólo alzó su mirada.

Y así se dispusieron a comer, Gohan, Milk, Bulma y Vegeta- Por cierto Gohan- dijo Milk- Piccoro ¿dónde está?

Gh: se quedó en las montañas, dijo que tenía que entrenar su mente.

Vg: mmm, con que sigue entrenando, ese namekusein, es persistente- pensó.

Bl: siempre ha sido así, ya ves Vegeta, tú eres el único que ya no lo hace.

Mk: Así que ¿ya no entrenas?

Bl: Si, está decaído por que Gokú se murio- decía la peliverde en tono de broma.

Vegeta por su parte sólo le vio con cara de pocos amigos, pero no hizo más que seguir comiendo.

Después de comer las dos mujeres pasaron a la sala donde Milk le enseñaba todo lo que había comprado para el nuevo bebé, a Bulma.

Ambas mujeres platicaban muy plácidamente, lo que a Vegeta le estaba fastidiando, así que salió de la casa y vio al hijo de Kakarotto que platicaba con su amigo el dragón, y de repente Gohan escuchó un grito que decía: ¡Peleaa!

Cuando escuchó esto, se hizo a un lado junto con su dragón, era Vegeta el que le había atacado.

Gh: ¿¡qué te pasa Vegeta! ¡Podrías haberme lastimado!

Vg: los saiyajin no se quejan, ¡defiendete o recibe mis golpes!

Lo cierto es que Vegeta estaba demasiado furioso, como era posible que él, principe de los saiyajins, estuviera superado en poder por un hibrido, alguien que no era ni de sangre pura como él. Esto le enfurecía por eso tenía que desquitarse con alguien, o al menos pelearse un rato.

Vegeta no dejaba de atacar a Gohan, y él se resistía a pelear – no, señor Vegeta, no quiero hacerlo- decía el semisaiya

Vg: ¡eres un insectoo!

De repente una voz muy hosca se dirigió al saiya- Detente, yo pelearé contigo

Era Piccoro

Gh: señor Piccolo!

Vg: ¡Ja!- ya más calmado – tú... Nameku

Pl: qué acaso no aceptas ¿?

Vg: está bien- sonrió levemente- lo acptaré, creo que es mejor que quedarme a escuchar pláticas absurdas... ¡En guardia!

Y así pelearon Vegeta y Piccolo como por una hora, más que se hicieran daño, lo único que realmente querían era distraerse pues esos días en la Tierra estaban matándolos del aburrimiento.

Esos dos, se nota que extrañan a Goku ¿no crees?- replicó Bulma

Ml: sí, ahora que ya no está, ambos están retraidos.

Jajaja- rieron ambas.

Haz entrenado bien- asumió Vegeta

-Sí, pero creo que tú no, tonto saiyajin- y le lanzó una energía algo fuerte que esquivó rápidamente Vegeta.

¡Ja! Eres muy perspicás, te diste cuenta de eso.

-Sí, se te nota, bajó tu nivel en estos pocos meses, eres una descepción.

Vegeta al escuhcar esto, enfureció.

Pues si tanto crees que soy un debilicho, toma estoo- y lanzó una energía lo suficientemente poderosa como para que el Nameku se preocupara pero la esquivó- ¡Pum!- hizo explocíon en algún lugar de la motaña.

-Eres un imbecil Vegeta!, estamos probando, como puedes hacer algo así de irresponsable.

-hhump! Pero.. que no habias dicho que mi poder había bajado?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Lo dije, pero no para que me matarás, idiota.

-jejeje, vaya, si que eres gracioso.

El nameku sólo lo vió y le dijo algo que tal vez Vegeta no iba a rechazar.

-Mirá Vegeta te haré una propuesta, ¿quisieras combatir conmigo, todos los días, o los días que te sientas aburrido?- no te preocupes, que no tienes por que contestarme ahora,- piccoro se elevaba hacia los cielos- si quieres venir a pelear conmigo, te espero el día que tu quieras, a menos claro, que tengas algo muy importante que hacer todos estos días, jajaja- y así se elevó a los cielos y se perdió- ya sabes como encontrarme- gritó a lo lejos el nameku.

Vegeta por su parte sabía que era una tentadora idea, no por que él no pudiera entrenar sólo como siempre lo había hecho, sino por que necesitaba expresar esa energía que se liberaba en cualquier pelea con un adversario.

-Estupido nameku, está bien te tomaré la palabra, pero será cuando yo quiera- y sonrió maleficamente.

Ese día partieron de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma había platicado mucho conMilk, de hecho estaba muy feliz por que ella estuviera embarazada, pues así tendría algo más en común con aquella mujer.

Bulma puso a Trunks en su cunita y lo dejó dormido por completo, tambipén había sido algo cansado para el bebé escuchar a esas dos mujeres a pesar de que no les entendía.

Bulma: Vegeta, ¿por qué peleaste con Piccoro? Acaso no puedes estar tranquilo unos segundos

Vegeta: ja, como crees eso, mujer, yo soy un guerrero, y está vida es muy aburrida.

Bl: mmm... tienes razón, bueno ni hablar, ahora ven a la cama, estoy exausta, el viaje fue muy largo y sólo se me ocurre una cosa en este momento...- Bulma lo miró con lujuria...- jejeje

Vg: mujer... siempre tan activa... está bien.

Y Vegeta se despojaba de su ropa lentamente, el hecho de haber peleado lo desestrezó de esos meses de pacifidad. Rápidamente se metió a la cama y somenzó a besar a su mujer, Bulma siempre estaba dispuesta cuando iban a la cama, pero los últimos días Vegeta estaba muy irritable, pero esa noche Vegeta sorprendentemente bajó su tono de voz y estaba de buen humor.

¡Vegeta!- dijo Bulma mientras sentía como el príncipe le besaba el cuello y el pecho y los senos y el abdomen y cada vez descendía más y más.

Al día siguiente Bulma se levantó, no antes de Vegeta, a preparar el desayuno, el guerrero estaba ya desde el amanecer, bueno desde las 8 de la mañana, con una noche así era lógico que se despertara un poco tarde.

Vegeta entrenó ese día, y el posterior, y así se la pasó dos semanas, pero ya no aguantó cierto día.

-¡Maldita sea!, mujer, ya te dije que no quiero ir contigo de compras¡!

Bulma: ¡Pero si no haces nada, mas que medio entrenar! Al menos ayúdame en eso.

A Vegeta de disgustaba ayudar en actividades de humanos, prefería siempre salir volando, pero esta vez Bulma le había dicho que si no la acompañaba no le prepararía de comer, y esta vez si parecía que cumpliría su amenaza.

Bl: Vamos- ya con un tono de voz seductor- que te cuesta ir conmigo al centro comercial, ¿eh?

Vg: ¡ya te dije que no me gusta convivir con humanos!¿ Acaso no lo entiendes?

Bl: aashh Vegeta, ¡eres un idiota!- y se escuchó un fuerte portazo y como alguien encendía un auto y marchaba gritándole a todos a su paso.

Vegeta se quedó pensando en su mujer un momento, a veces Bulma era de lo más fastidiosa pero tenía que aceptar que le gustaba eso de ella.

Trunks estaba siendo cuidado por su abuela, así que Vegeta aprovechó el momento para ir a buscar al insecto Nameku.

Minutos después

Vegeta ya había encontrado su ki, así que se dirijía a la lechuga con patas a toda velocidad.

El nameku siempre entrenaba en una zona cercana a la casa de Gohan, por si algo se necesitara, aunque sabía que ahora que era ese niño más poderoso que él, ya no se preocupaba demasiado, pero aún así se mantenía próximo.

-Tardaste mucho, saiya.

-Ja, no tienes que decirlo, ponte en guardia.

Y así entrenaron o pelearon por varias horas, ambos guerreros estaban concientes de sus poderes y de hasta donde podían llegar, pero era divertido tener algunas heridas después de todo.

-Vaya, vaya, Nameku, eres fuerte esto es muy divertido- dijo Vegeta con su típico tono burlón y sarcástico.

-Vegeta, eres una completo idiotaaa!- y el verde lanzó un poder algo fuerte, pero que sabía que el Saiya esquivaría fácilmente.

Y así lo hizo, de repente pensó en Bulma, ya era hora de regresar, sobretodo si quería comer algo y su _entrenamiento nocturno_.

-nada mal lechuga jajaja, nos veremos mañana- y se fue volando.

Vegeta regresó a C.C, buscó a Bulma allí estaba sentada a lado de su bebé, con una cara algo molesta, Bulma en su mente sólo estaba maldiciendo al padre de su hijo, como era posible que la dejara, aunque no era nada nuevo pero al menos que no la tuviera con esa preocupación..

-¡Vaya hasta que te dignaste a regresar! - Bulma pensaba en una estrategia para que obligara a su hombre a acompañarla- Como no me acompañaste sólo traje lo necesario. Ya te dije no compraré nada hasta que túu- tocándole nariz- te dignes a acompañarme- esto último lo dijo en tono más calmado.

Vegeta por su parte sólo la vio y se sentó en la cama, lo que quería era dormir. Estaba muy pensativo, veia en lo que ahora tenía, pensaba en el imbecil de Kakaroto, ¿qué hacer cuando ya no tienes una meta que alcanzar?

Bulma por su parte observó que Vegeta no había dicho nada, era algo bastante raro pues siempre le decía algo, aunque sea hiriente para los humanos, pero esta vez sólo se recostó en la cama y miraba el techo, como si reflexionara o quizás tramara algo, por su mente pasó el que tal vez Vegeta estubiera pensando en irse de nuevo, ¿como era posible que llegara a pensar algo así cuando lo necesito más que nunca en este mundo? Bulma lo vio y tomó al pequeño Trunks lo puso en su cuna que estaba al lado de la cama y después se recostó a lado de Vegeta y no diciendole absolutamente nada lo abrazó y lo estrechó con su cuerpo, como diciéndole a través de su cuerpo -te necesito.

Vegeta interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando sintió el cálido cuerpo de Bulma, la humana por la que estaba en la tierra. Así que volteó a verla y la abrazó fuertemente, eso era algo que no hacía comunmente Vegeta, y a la peliverde la sorprendió demasiado pues siempre que ella hacia eso, él simplemente se quedaba allí como un mueble, esperando a ver a que horas se dejaba de cursilerías.

Bulma- habló Vegeta con un tono muy débil y bajo- voy a ir a entrenar unos días a las montañas.

Bulma se sorprendió, por primera vez le decía a donde se dirigiría, eso a la mujer le pareció hermoso, ya que era una señal del cambio que su amado príncipe de los saiyajins estaba sufriendo a raíz de la muerte de Goku.

La ojiazul estupefacta lo miró y lo besó en la boca pasionalmente- ¡ay Vegeta no tienes que decirme nada... tú sólo ve y yo te esperaré.

A lo que Vegeta respondió con una sonrisa muy cálida y comenzaron a besarse, él muy amoroso la abrazó de la cintura y ella la acariciaba su cabello firme y negro.

Ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sin saberlo el destino los reuniría en Nameku para que así estuvieran toda su vida.

Ambos se besaban apasionada y fofosamente, Vegeta comenzaba a acomodarse sobre su cuerpo, tenían que hacerlo en ese momento ya no resistían más, cuando Bulma volteó su cabeza al sentir los besos de su príncipe, vio que el niño de cabellos lilas los observaba, así que gritó avergonzada y arrojó a Vegeta hacia un lado.

-¡qué rayos te pasa! ¡por que haces eso mujer!

-Nuestro hijo está viéndonos.

-Por favor, él no recordará nada- y se acercó de nuevo a Bulma, estando ella con su blusa abierta hasta medio ambomen- además... ya empezamos, serías una mala mujer si me dejaras así...- diciéndolo con una voz muy provocativa y sexy y besando la nuca de la mujer.

-Bastaa...aaay... Veg...Veg..¡VEGETA!

-Está bienrayos - sentándose al otro lado de la cama.

-Mira, mejor te prepararé la cena, por que es tarde y ya debes de estar muriéndote de hambre.

-Vegeta la miró y aceptó su propuesta porque Bulma conocía bien a los Saiyas.

-Bueno, bajemos.

Y Bulma se llevó a su hijo entre los brazos, mientras el príncipe bajaba y ya más calmado.

Así comieron y Bulma llevó al niño a su cuarto, él ya estaba dormido por completo.

Y como era de esperarse Vegeta comía. Pero cuando Bulma regresó apenas iba bajando las escaleras cuando sintió un fuerte brazo que la tomó cuidadósamente y la dirigió a la pared más cercana.

Era Vegeta que le iba a cobrar lo que habían empezado pues era un insulto para el gran príncipe de los saiyajins el rechazo de una mujer, bueno, el rechazo de su mujer.

Bulma ahora si no resistió y comenzó a abrazarlo y a corresponderle de una forma salvaje los besos de su príncipe.

Ay... Vegi, nno te podrías esperar un momento...- decía en todo entrecortado.

-¿tú que crees?

- a bueno- había captado su respuesta No.

Y la pareja ya no resistió más y a falta de personas que interrumpieran se empezaron a amar en la estancia. Era algo sobrenatural su manera de amarse, pues los dos eran muuy pasionales.

Vegeta la comenzaba desnudar, tenía que estar sobre ella ya, pero pensaba en el placer que primero tenía que sentir su mujer, así que la besaba sutilmente en cada parte sencible de su cuerpo, besándola y lamiéndola, lo que provocaba una exitación brutal su mujer.

Mientras Vegeta hacía eso, Bulma le marcaba sus uñas en su espalda, en su cuello, en donde pudiera, en sus brazos y en sus manos, tenía que controlarse para no gritar exasperadamente del placer que le causaba su príncipe.

-Vegetaaa... siiii...

Mientras tanto ya no resistiendo más Bulma le dijo a su hombre- yaaa... por favooor,... no me hagas esperaaar...aaa.

-Bulma... qué impaciente eres¡!- con respiración agitada.

Y Vegeta la besó y comenzó a quitarle su ropa interior rosa pálido, y notó que su mujer como siempre estaba en su punto máximo de exitación.

Y sí comenzó el príncipe la penetró con mucho placer, y Bulma sólo se desvanecía, era algo que no podía ocultar, Vegeta sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo, desde la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, siempre hasta esa vez, Bulma se sentía privilegiada, al sentir algo diferente y con gran fuerza cada vez que estaba con su hombre.

Los dos de pie, allí en la espectativa de que tal vez, alguien, o algo (un robot) llegara y los viera, pero eso no les importaba, no podían ocultar las ganas que tenían por hacerlo lo más pronto posible allí.

Así estuvieron, hasta que subieron a su cuarto, pues no se podían quedar toda la noche de pie.

-Vegeta, dame esa ropa, o la verán en la mañana.

- Maldición, sólo déjala allí, y en aquí ahoras- le decía sin poder dejarla de besar.

- Ay!... Vegi, amor...lo que tu digas...

Y Vegeta la dirigía hacia las escaleras y como ella no veía, la cargó rápidamente y la llevó a su cuarto, la arrojó a la cama de una manera algo salvaje, pero que le gustaba a Bulma y de nuevo se comenzaron a amar, sólo como ellos dos sabían amarse.

En la madrugada, Bulma le preguntó a su príncipe la hora de su partida a lo que él contesto- tengo que descanzar primero ¿no te parece?- y sonrió maleficamente.

-Aaa... entiendo.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se despertaron a media mañana, Bulma con su sonrisa de siempre, y Vegeta tranquilo como le pasaba cuanto se levantaba a su lado.

-Hoola amor..- y besó a Vegeta.

Vegeta se sonrojó levemente, pues todavía no se acostumbraba a esos nombres cariñosos que se decían los humanos.

Bulma fue directo a ver a su bebé, que estaba ya despierto lo tomó y lo llevó al piso de abajo, ya que tenía que preparar el desayuno para su adorado Vegetaq ue tal ves se iria a entrenar mmm... me dejará sola una temporada pensaba mientras se dirigía a, cuando vio su ropa tirada, y la recogía para que su madre no notara s noche amorosa que habían tenido.

Vegeta por su lado se levantó y se dispuso a a bañarse.

Salió y bajó a dasayunar, como verán la vida de Vegeta era aburrida, los saiyayines tenían que estar en constante combate y más Vegeta.

-Hola... ten, Trunks ya desayuno -dirigiéndose a su bebé- veeerdad cariñooo- haciendo una voz graciosa.

Vegeta: deja de hablarle así, lo convertirás en alguien débil.

-Es un bebé, a los bebés se les habla así en la Tierra.

Vegeta arqueaba la ceja.

- Y dime ¿cuándo te irás?

-mmm... no lo sé, al rato, en la tarde, en una hora, yo que sé mujer.

-aaaa Vegeta como siempre no se pone a pensar... Y dirigió su mirada hacia su hijo con un poco de tristeza.

-Está bien, sólo espero que no te ausentes mucho como cuando estaba embarazada, fueron muy difíciles esos meses- y Bulma dio la vuelta al decirlo con un tono triste, y se dirigió a ver a su madre, dejando a Trunks, tranquilo y sentado en compañía de su papá.

.¡Mamaaá! tienes un segundo necesito pedirte algo.

- siii, querida, ahora voy.

-voy a ir a comprar varias cosas, así que tardaré unas horas, ¿podrías cuidar a Trunks ese rato por favor?

- queridaa, desde luego.

Ambas mujeres se dirigían a ver a Trunks cuando vieron algo que les sorprendió por completo, era Vegeta, el príncipe guerrero, frío y calculador, el hombre que atentó contra la tierra un día, cargando a su hijo, el pequeño y fragil bebé que llegó hasta a despreciar, lo tenía en sus brazos y lo miraba con TERNURA. Al ver esto Bulma jaló a su madre hacia atrás y esperó unos momentos antes de entrar al desayunador.

-Mamá toma, aquí está Trunks, no lo vayas a perder- hablando en tono de broma.

-Ay hija, tu siempre tan graciosa.

-Vegeta, como no sé a que horas te vayas, yo iré mientras a comprar no intentaré que me acompañes, así que no te preocupes, puedes marcharte tranquilamente cuando quieras- diciéndo esto último en tono un poco sarcástico.

Vegeta sólo la miró sabía que estaba enojada y triste a la vez, pero que no lo retenería contra su voluntad, aun que eso fuera algo poco posible, no lo haría. Siguió desayunando.

Sra. Briefs -Apuesto Vegeta, veo que saldrás de viaje, así que te deseo suerte- y salió con el bebé en brazos.

Ashh...esa mujer pensó.

Vegeta, una vez que Bulma salió se fue a las montañas cercanas a las Pao para entrenar con el único ser que tenía los mismos deseos que él.

En las montañas...

-Te estaba esperando... ya te habías tardado.

-¡calla! Y mejor no te distraigas- y Vegeta a su super velocidad atacaba a Piccoro.

Era cusioso como ambos extraterrestes sentían el mismo rencor- amistad hacia Goku, aunque Vegeta sentí más odio que rencor, tenía que aceptar que Goku se había convertido en alguien que lo alentaba a luchar.

Piccolo ya no guardaba rencor a Goku, pero eso no incluía que no quisiera luchar de vez en cuando con él, y su lejanía también hacia que se sintiera aburrido.

Ambos se habían encariñado con personas de la tierra, Piccoro sentía un profundo cariño de padre, maestro hacía Gohan, y Vegeta amaba a Bulma y a su hijo.

Varias horas pasaron ya caía la tarde así que se disponían a terminar.

Vegeta se tiró en el pasto frío aún transformado en super saiyajin. Miraba el cielo. Piccolo incendió un troncó, pues a pesar de que era un extraterrestre, no veía en la oscuridad.

-Y que ¿no te vas a ir a tu casa?

-hmp... no necesito ir.

-menos mal.

Piccoro en su pose habitual para meditar, se preguntaba el por qué de la compañía de Vegeta. Era cierto que a él le gustaba la soledad, el no socializar con los humanos, al igual que a Piccoro, pero nunca se podría decir que por esas causas serían amigos.

Así que Piccoro se puso a meditar como lo así siempre, mientras Vegeta descansaba en el pasto.

-Vegeta tenía hambre y Piccoro se dio cuenta (imposible no hacerlo si eran saiyayines).

-Vegeta se levantó y fue a conseguir lo que ser convertiría en su comida.

Piccoro no le hizo ni el más mínimo de los casos, como era de esperarse.

Cuando Vegeta regresó traia un pescado y en el fuego lo asó y se lo comió.

-Los namekuseiyins ¿sólo tomán agua cierto?- preguntó en un tono burlón y desdeñoso.

Piccoro que trató de hacer como que no lo escuchaba, terminó por decir- sí.

-Eso es muy bueno, no se preocupan por comer, ni por que comerán, ya que hay agua en todo el universo- y Vegeta volvió a recostarse en el piso.

Estaba disfrutando de la noche, sin nadie que lo molestara, sin peleas absurdas, ni gritos del mocoso.

-Hey tú, Nameku... dime ¿desde cuando conoces a Kakarotto?

Piccoro volvió a abrir sólo uno de sus ojos, y sólo contestó- antes de tu llegada.

Vegeta volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el suelo.

Así pasaron como 45 minutos, hasta que ahora fue Piccoro el que dijo:

-Nos vemos.

Vegeta al instante levantó su cabeza y vio que el Nameku se elevaba por los cielos y se dirigía hacia la casa de Goku, donde estaba Gohan.

Vegeta pensaba para que iría hacia allá hasta que sientió el ki de Gohan era lógico, iba a verlo.

-ja tonto nameku- pensó en voz alta, Vegeta se quedaba dormido.

Al día siguiente a las 6 de la mañana ambos extraterrestres estaban ya entrenando.

A las 10 de la mañana Vegeta se fue a sentar, era lógico pues no había entrenado por varios meses así que su condición física había decrecido un poco, muy cierto era lo que le nameku le había dicho.

-No me digas que ya te cansaste- en tono sarcástico.

-Callate.

-Ja

-Sólo necesito tomar un poco de aire y ya verás como te daré una paliza

Y se quedaron callados un rato.

- Y como está el hijo de Kakarotto¡!

-O.o -tardándose en contestar- ... Bien

-¿entrena?

-mmm... no

-holgazán

Y se volvieron a quedar callados, hasta que Vegeta volvió a preguntarle a Piccoro:

-y por que te importa tanto ese chiquillo¿?

-es en el único que confio.

-vaya, quien diría ...

-quién diría ¡qué!

-que un nameku tuviera sentimientos- lo dijo con su tono conocido.

-y quien diría que los saiyas tienen semisaiyas...

-grrr...

Y el silencio reinó de nuevo.

Piccoro comenzó esta vez:

-¿Tienes hambre?

- ¡quién te crees para saber mis necesidades!

-los saisyas simpre se la pasan comiendo

- mmm...

Minutos después...

-oye Vegeta, voy a ver a Gohan, si quieres puedes seguirme, allá comerás con la esposa de goku- y se fue volando.

-¡rayooos!

El nameku sintió que lo seguía, Vegeta por su parte podía sólo irse, regresar con Bulma pero iba a aburrirse demasiado.

Así descendieron hasta la casa de Goku.

-Hola señor Pi... o.o

-Hola enano... ¿te sorprende verme?

-No señor.

Este sujeto tiene hambre, ¿tú madre podría alimentarlo?

-pues... no lo sé, no hay nadie en casa creo que mi mamá fue al hospital a su revisión mensual.

¡ash! Que niño tan tonto pensó Vegeta.

-bueno entoces nos vamos.

Y regresaron a las montañas. Que podía hacer Vegeta cuando no había en que ocuparse en la tierra, todo estaba normal, aburrido. No quería regresar con Bulma a pesar que la extrañaba, lo que quería era matar a algunos cuantos, pero ya no podía.

-Dime algo Vegeta- seriamente habló- por qué no te vas de la Tierra.

- Qué acaso tienes miedo- hizo una sonrisa malévola.

-Claro que no, pero me preocupa que sigas aquí.

-O.o

-No creo que te guste estar relajado.

Por una parte estaba diciendo la verdad, algo en que no tenía duda, la paz en la Tierra lo estaba matando o algo parecido. Su espíritu de lucha se estaba apagando y poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a lo humano.

Vegeta se quedó callado, al igual que Piccoro.

-Si Radix hubiera regresado con Goku al planeta que ustedes iban a conquistar, ¿de todas maneras hubieran venido a la tierra?

Vegeta lo miró con desdén- sí, este planeta es muy variado y agradable, lo hubiéramos vendido a buen precio.

Piccoro lo vio y se portó serio.

-Que bueno que Goku es un tonto.

-hump

Pasaron varios minutos...

-Radix era un mi compañero en las batallas.

Y Piccoro preguntó un tanto sorpendido -Y ¿Nappa?.

-Él... sólo era mi lacayo.

Piccoro alzó uno de sus ojos. Y ...¿por qué no haz destruido la Tierra?

Vegeta abrio sorprendido sus ojos, ¿acaso quería este Nameku que la destruyera? O sólo quería poner a prueba su personalidad.

-Eso no te incumbe- y sobresalía una vena en su frente- yo hago lo que quiera con mis poderes, y si no lo he hecho es por que no quierooo!

Y se fue volando a su casa

-Ese saiyajin... creo que si ha cambiado...

Cuando llegó Vegeta con Bulma, subió rápidamente y sin hacer ruido, pues sabía que su hijo tal ves estaba durmiendo.

Entró al cuarto del bebé y vio a una Bulma recostrada en el sofá al lado de la cuna de su hijo, era tan tierna esa escena, pero al saiya sólo le produjo un sentimiento ( y claro que era amor, y si no que más)

Tomó a su Bulma y la llevó hasta su cama.

Y en ese momento reflexionó la pregunta del Nameku:... Era por ello que no destruía la Tierra.

Y años después cuando llegara Majin Boo, Vegeta protegería a su familia con su propia vida.

Krilin-que planea hacer Vegeta... sino lo ayudamos seguramente Boo lo matará.

-Vegeta es muy orgulloso y está es la primera vez que está peleando por otros... con eso se ha ganado mi respeto.

Y lo demás ya lo sabemos.


End file.
